Black Leopard
by Miss Lily Rose Snape
Summary: Hermione needs a break and goes for a short walk to the forbidden forest and meets a Black Leopard who is just a little different.. I'm bad at writting Summery's... please read...


**.?sid=11126&i=1**

**.?sid=16424**

**The Black Leopard**

Severus sat back and looked at the finished 'Pepper-up' potion.

_Finally Finished._

He placed it with the other finished potions that needed sending to the hospital wing. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 10pm, just enough time to relax for an hour or two before starting on the 5th years potions homework. Severus pulled on his black cloak before stepping out of his rooms bringing his wards up behind him. Finally he was standing at the doors of the Entrance hall, he looked out into the peaceful night.

_Yes tonight was perfect._

With that thought he pulled up the hood of his cloak and walked into the night.

* * *

Hermione sat under _her_ tree next to the black lake under Harry's Invisibility cloak. She had been here for the past few hours studying, the reason for the invisibility cloak was because she had broken-up with Ron 3 days before hand telling him it was because he wasn't a great boyfriend, the only thing they did together was study or quidditch, even that would only be him playing and her watching. Ron had tried to convince her that he would change but when she had said he was lying he decided he was going to prove himself as a worthy boyfriend. From then on he had been stalking her trying to kiss her to prove his love. She had tried hiding of course but he had found her wherever she hid, in the library, old classrooms even moaning Murtal's bathroom. Except now.

Hermione sat, leaving her studying for a moment to think about what had happened in the past few months. It had been 5 months since the war had ended. Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort and the Wizarding World was saved. Order of the Merlin, Second class were given to everyone who participated in the war. Thought first, of course, were given to Harry, Hermione, Ron and, surprisingly, Severus Snape.

Snape's story had been a shock for them all, but most of all the golden trio who were there to witness his death. But he had been found alive in the shrieking shack, unconscious, but alive. No one knew how he had survived, the only conclusion they could come to was that someone had given him phoenix tears, as that was they only cure to the snake venom. But no one was sure who had given it to him as at the time no one knew his story and no death eater would have done such a kind act, or been smart enough to know what to do. Well that didn't matter because he lived and after Harry's statement about Snape before Voldemort's defeat, he was claimed a War Hero. Not to his enjoyment though.

Hermione felt sorry for Snape as he had given his most private and treasured memories to Harry to help defeat Voldemort only because he thought he was on his deathbed. But turns out he had to live through it and find out the whole Wizarding world knew of his secrets. Then instead of going to live off in the middle of no were to be alone like he said he wanted, he stayed at Hogwarts to teach because he could not afford to live where ever he wanted and the only place that would hire him was Hogwarts. Sure everyone knew he was on the good side but no one wanted an ex-deatheater working for or with them, no matter how they turned out. So Snape returned to Hogwarts and took up the potions master position, while Professor McGonagall took over as Headmistress. There was no explanation as to why and no one asked.

Not to long after, Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts to do her Seventh year again as many others also did from her year. After a while she had convinced Harry and Ron to also do there seventh year even though the three of them had gotton all the job offers in the world, Hermione had thougt of it as cheating.

Surprisingly Hermione had been given the Head Girl position even though she was a year above. But then again she had always been one of Professor McGonagall's favourite students. Hermione smiled to herself as she picked her Arithmancy text book and started to read.

Hermione had finished studying and she started to pack her books together when suddenly she heard footsteps coming down from the school. Hermione listened closely as the footsteps walked past her heading in the direction of the forbidden forest. Hermione suddenly realised she was invisible and leaned around the tree to see who it was but they already walked to far and all she could see was a black cloak before they turned into the forest. It looked like a student... maybe a little to big but then again it could have been a seventh year Slytherin. They were always built very large. But what were they doing in the Forbidden Forest? Maybe she should go get a teacher... but then again she was Head Girl wasn't she and she would love to catch a Slytherin in the wrong. Hermione pulled off the invisibility cloak leaving it with the rest of her things as she head off towards the forbidden forest.

Once Hermione was at the entrance at the forest she pulled out her wand deciding it would be better to be prepared for the worst. She walked in and followed the trail, she had seen the other person use. After a ten minute walk through the darkness of the forest with only the light of her wand tip. Hermione finally found herself standing in the entrance to a small clearing lit by the moonlight. Hermione looked around at the beauty of the clearing, the way the moonlight and slightly swaying in the breeze. Everything was perfect... silent...

Suddenly Hermione heard rustling from the a bush to her left. She smiled as she turned her wand light towards the sound but instead of catching a Slytherin in the act of something wrong, she was staring into the eyes of a black leopard.

NEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEW

Hermione dropped her wand. She stared at the leopard but the longer she looked in its black endless eyes the madder she thought she was. Firstly, how could she come across a Leopard in England, secondly, she was so sure it had a shocked expression on its face... and thirdly, that expression had just changed into anger. She suddenly looked down feeling intimidated. The leopard let out a strange noise something similar to a chuckle. Hermione looked up, it seemed to be... no it couldn't be smirking. _Yes she was defiantly mad._

The Leopard sat dwn and bowed it's head as though asking her to sit. She sat.

"So..." Hermione started, feeling a little strange talking to an animal. "I guess your not a normal Leopard, since were in England and all."

The leopard smirked again slowly shaking it's head.

"Well" Hermione continued, "since you not a leopard.." it frowned at this.

"Sorry" Hermione started reassuring it, "A regular leopard..." it smirked again.

"Mmm well you can't be a Nundu, as your much to small... no offence there just massive.. hmm well I just don't know!"

It chuckled again.

Hermione frowned, "What? You think its funny that I don't know?" she asked.

It nodded and started chuckling again. Hermione frowned again, she didn't understand...

"Well I'm Hermione..." and at that they became friends.

Hermione soon found out that "it" was actually a "he" (she had gotton 'proof', which had made her blush, which made him chuckle again), he had a name, but didn't want to tell her, he ate meat but wasn't going to eat her (well that was a relief), he had no family and didn't want to talk about it either, (turning his head away when she had tried, which made her laugh and him growl).

Hermione looking down at her watch noticed they had been talking for around 2 hours. She looked at him, he was lying right in front of her playing with leaves with his front paws. Who had moved for them to be so close? She wondered. She continued to watch him play with the leaves tearing them up with his shard claws. She looked at his fur.. it was so.. shinny, maybe even slightly greasy. She suddenly had an erg to touch it and before the thought had processed through her mind hand was in his fur.

He jumped back quickly standing on all fours staring at her. "I'm sorry..." Hermione mumbled, "I should have...shouldn't have—" but before se could finish what she was saying he was back under her hand letting her touch his fur. She started to stroke his head. Hermione could feel his eyes on her but she only looked at his face once seeing a look of surprise on his face but that quickly went away as she scratched behind one of his ears making him close his eyes and purr.

They sat line this for another half hour, not talking (well nodding and shaking his head for him) just sitting there together. Finally Hermione decided she would have to go before it got light and people would see her. They said there goodbyes in the bst way possible for a human and a very intelligent animal could, planning to meet again the same time next week. Hermione slowly walked back up to the castle almost forgetting her things thinking of nothing but a black leopard.

* * *

What had he done? Had he really just done that? Had he really just sat with Herm—Miss Granger in the forbidden forest in his Animagus form for hours talking about himself. How had he let that happen without thinking of the consequences?

God Dammit! What was he going to do now? Maybe he should talk to Minerva about it... No no what was he worrying for? All he had done was conversed with a student... in his Animagus form. The more he thought about it the more he realised he hadn't done anything wrong and he was only stressing because he hadn't had a friend in... a really long time. He was also afraid she might tell her friends about him if she knew who he was.

He decided he wasn't going to waist anymore time with such nonsense

**Story**

.?sid=20334&i=1


End file.
